The Frightened Thief
by TheSpazChik
Summary: When a notorious thief known only as "Ghost" learns she might be in danger, she finds herself laying low in London with a childhood friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for clicking on this story I hope you like it. I know its iffy but I tried really hard so please go easy on me lol. Enjoy.:) and I hope the characters aren't too OOC...**

* * *

You can call me a thief, criminal, or looter, and I wouldn't be offended. That's what I'm, a taker of things that catch my eye. I'm fairly good at what I do and with as much practice as I've had, I still slip up occasionally. And sometimes, if luck is on my side, my plans can be damn near perfect.

A good thief knows her limits, strengths, and weaknesses. Yet one can suffer the consequences of being cocky. Get too confident and you might attract the wrong kind of people.

in this line of business there's a 50/50 chance it could end with you going from broke as hell to practically swimming in money or finding yourself at the bad end of a gun. I know from experience. It's always good to know how to bullshit your way out of situations and then run like hell when you have them distracted.

A couple of weeks ago a man named Moriarty contacted me, offered some sketchy proposals, I panicked. Not the bright thing to do, but I had heard things about him. Things that I would love to avoid. So I refused and hauled ass. Needless to say I pissed him off. He offered me a generous s of money to help him get dirt on a few people and break into some places.

Normally I would have said yes, but when he told me he wanted dirt on very important and powerful people, I declined, because there was no way I was stupid enough to try to break into the vault of England.

Now I know what he plans and that makes me a liability. Which means He either wants me to accept or he'll kill me.

And that's what leads to my current location, hiding out in a small adobe house in Roswell, New Mexico, trying to stay awake.

I was sitting on the couch. My head resting in the hand propped on the arm of the couch. My cellphone in the other. I was waiting for a call to be updated on Moriarty's movement so I could estimate how long before my location was compromised, again.

The sudden sound of the air conditioner kicking on startled me, causing me to drop the phone. I sighed and rubbed my face, letting out a chuckle. I was being stupid, acting as if some boogeyman was gonna jump out at me any second.

I stood from the couch and picked up my phone to set it on the side table and step up and into the kitchen for something to drink. I smiled when I found a frozen margarita pack in the freezer and eagerly poured it into a red solo cup.

It wasn't long before I heard my phone going off and I quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ghost." Came an amused voice."Or should I say...Tegan Gillespie."

I dropped the cup and began checking all the windows.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied? Trying to stay calm as I rushed for my suitcase." My name is Amanda. I think You might have the wrong number."

"Nah, I think it is you. I offered you a chance to do somethings for me and was willing to pay you a lot of money." His voice started growing darker." But you threw it back in my face. That hurts."

I tried to respond but my nerves got to me and I was breathing so hard I couldn't speak. I ran for the door but stopped. What if he had someone waiting for me outside?

He chuckled.

"Scared huh? That's adorable. You think you can hide from me? I can take you out any time I want."

"I won't take the job." I said firmly.

"This isn't about the job." He shouted." It's about a stupid little bitch thinking she can so rudely reject my generous offer."

"Screw this!" I hung up the phone and dashed out of the house and into my car. I had to get the hell outta dodge and quick.

But where could I go? Who could I stay with? I racked my brain around till I came to two possible conclusions. 1) Go stay in another hideout somewhere. 2) get out of the country and disappear for good. Damn, this is bad for business.

**I hope you liked this sample. I know it could use some work but I really tried hard on this and hopefully someone will be interested. Please review to tell me what you think or if you have a question feel free to ask and don't be afraid to alert lol. Until next time:) **

**TheSpazChik**


	2. Chapter 2

**A special thanks to SpringBorn for reviewing and alerting, SwedishFanFictionLover for alerting and favoriting, and The Elven Daughter for favoriting:) enjoy**

* * *

I put my suitcase in the passenger seat and searched the glove box for a box of smokes.

A second later I felt something against my head. I knew instantly it was a gun. I leaned up and raised my hands to show I'am unarmed.

"Drive." Was all he said." Moriarty wants to speak with you. "

I turned on the ignition and reached for my seat belt.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Im just putting on my seat belt." I defended." Where am I suppose to go?"

"Just drive and I'll tell you where to go."

From the route I was taking, we were heading for the back roads. To nothing but mountains and desert. I had to think of something quick.

Slowly, I progressively started going faster. Within 2 minutes I was going around 75 miles per hour and getting close to 80.

"Slow down for this next turn." He said.

I only went faster.

"I said slow-"

He was silenced by the sudden stop that caused him to go forward and smashed against the radio. His arm had hit me in the back of the head, making me hit the steering wheel.

I leaned up with a groan and looked into the rear view mirror. My nose had a bloody gash that went from the bridge of my nose to under my right eye.

I turned my head to the idiot next to me and turned on the ignition and started forward off the road.

When I got away from the road, I dragged the guy out and started going through his pockets. I grabbed my suitcase and got back in the car and drove away to find a hotel.

Once I got into a room, I pulled out my medical kit and bandaged my face and added some ice for the swelling. I couldn't go to sleep incase I happened to have a concussion, so I just sat there watching tv till morning.

...(about 5 hour time skip)...

"The 11:30 plane for London will be leaving shortly." The woman over the intercom announced.

I hurried into the bathroom and put a red wig on and did a bit of touching up on my makeup to change some of my features. And the huge bandage on my face helped a bit I guess. The ice from earlier kept it from swelling up and bruising too much.

I had to do some hacking in the café to make it look like my real identity had already left for Australia. It probably wouldn't do any good though. I had about an hour head start.

I peaked out the door leading to the women's room and scanned the crowds of people. I walked out, dragging my suitcase behind me and quickly went towards my plane.

I handed my ticket to the woman at the stand and rushed through the tunnel to step on the plane, ignoring everyone's stares and sympathetic looks about my face.

I settled into first class, thanks to my generous and turned off my cellphone. Not long after take off, I ordered some wine and took out my planner to write some stuff down in the notes section.

"My goodness." Said an elderly woman across from me." Are you ok dear?" She lowered her voice." Did someone hit you? Are you running away?"

I put on a convincing smile.

"Oh no, I was in a car wreck recently. I had stopped at a red light and the man driving behind just rammed into the back of my car.

"Oh." She said and sighed." Well, I hope you sued his ass for all he's worth."

I chuckled.

"Believe me, he got what was coming to him."

I went back to my planner and listed some things I would have to do and get once I got to London. I'd have to find a good place to stay, get a gas generator maybe to keep the electricity on.

No! He thinks I'm stupid and just some ordinary thief. He'd expect me to hide, so I will, in plain sight.

I crossed out my list and wrote a reminder to find someplace in the city. And went through the names and addresses of the people I knew in London.

I knew just who would be perfect and seeing a dear, old friend was a plus.

...(10 hour time skip)...

I pulled out my new cellphone as I got off the plane.

"Hello?" I heard.

"Hey." I said." It's me Tegan, I just landed here in London."

" That's great! I haven't spoke with you in ages."

"3 weeks isn't that long." I laughed.

"I'm at work now, but catch a cab over here ok?"

"Sounds good." I replied and hung up.

Hailing a cab was fairly easy and it didn't take long before I arrived at the right hospital.

(John POV)

John let out a sigh and thought about his latest phone call, as he put another file away to get ready for his next appointment.

"What has she gotten into?" He asked aloud as he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in."

(Tegan POV)

Tegan hurried with her suitcase into the hospital after paying her cabbie and got into the elevator.

When she got to the right floor, she looked for the right door and knocked on it.

"Come in." She heard.

**So can anyone guess who her friend is? Its so simple:) review if you want tell me who you think it is:) thanks again for reading.**

**TheSpazChik.**


End file.
